


with you

by fictionalexistences



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, So I tried, barely-mentioned kissing, giftee asked for soft and sweet, i'm so sorry that it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalexistences/pseuds/fictionalexistences
Summary: Dimitri pushed his hair away from his face, careful to not mess it up. “Four years is a long time! High school was one thing, but college? What if he’s… different?”“Four years ago, you were an idiot. If that hasn’t changed, then Claude probably hasn’t either, boar.”a.k.a. Dimitri and Claude meet up again after four years apart.[@viilocitee, I really hope you enjoyed this!! Sorry if the characters seem OOC... a late HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!]
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viilocitee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viilocitee/gifts).



“God, can’t you just relax? You’re distracting me.”

Dimitri half-heartedly glared at Felix, who was currently reading some article about fencing tactics, but stopped his nervous tapping.

Sylvain tossed a blue jacket over to the blond before walking out of the closet.

“Yeah, Felix is right. You gotta stop worrying or Claude’s gonna notice that something is up on your date.”

Dimitri felt his face heating up. “W-We… I mean, C-Claude and I, we aren’t, um, like that?”

Sylvain smirked, pointing at my face like it was a prime example. “You sure about that?”

The blue-haired man sat up, scowling. “It’s not like you and Claude haven’t done this before. Why do we need to be here for ‘moral support’? I have a technique to perfect by the end of the month, and I don’t have time to run over every time you hear from your crush.”

Dimitri pushed his hair away from his face, careful to not mess it up. “Four years is a long time! High school was one thing, but college? What if he’s… different?”

“Four years ago, you were an idiot. If that hasn’t changed, then Claude probably hasn’t either, boar.”

Sylvain spoke up, “Besides, even if you do get rejected on this not-date, we’ll be here to cheer you up!”

Felix directed a pointed look at Sylvain, indiscreetly shoving the womanizer’s shoulder.

Dimitri smiled. “Thanks you two. I’m glad to know you have my back.”

Felix let out a loud huff —the hint of red on his ears a clear sign that he really wasn’t mad— before pushing Dimitri out the door.

“Just go make out with your _boyfriend_ , if you don’t pass out from anxiety first.”

Felix’s smirk was the last thing Dimitri saw before the door slammed shut.

* * *

Dimitri glanced up from his phone, confirming the place. They were meeting up at a café recommended by Hilda. It seemed like a nice place, but it would be easier to decide that if he was inside. Dimitri shot a text to Dedue, Felix, and Sylvain to let them know that he arrived.

He stepped in, and an ocean of emotions washed over him. A small part of him noted the beautiful decor and how the place seemed like somewhere straight out of a book. But most of his attention was caught by a certain brunette dressed in a yellow hoodie and . For all that Dimitri had attempted to prepare himself, he was grossly unprepared for how _gorgeous_ Claude looked. Feelings buried so deep that Dimitri had almost forgotten they were still there came rushing up to the surface so quickly that he was scared that he would suffocate.

He had no idea how he made his way to the table without tripping over his own feet, but somehow, Dimitri managed. (He also had no idea how he hadn’t died from sensory overload because everything about Claude was so… _Claude_.) Claude smiled up at him, and the room got just a bit brighter. “I ordered your regular? I mean, uh, I’m not sure if you still drink it or if your order has changed, but yeah. Here.”

The blond’s smile widened in response (and Dimitri wasn’t sure if he could ever bring himself to frown in the brunette’s presence). The fact that Claude remembered his order from high school made Dimitri feel unusually giddy.

As he took the cup from Claude, their fingers accidentally brushed. A few moments later Claude gentled placed his hand in Dimitri’s. The blond squeezed back.

(He didn’t know how leaving Claude had ever been an option to past Dimitri. He just… _wanted_ so much.)

They settled into talk about their current lives, laughter and flirtations filling the air.

And when Claude kissed him goodbye, Dimitri knew that four years or not, Claude and Dimitri’s feelings for each other stayed unchanged.


End file.
